Les Royaumes Oubliés
by Nevann
Summary: Anciennement le Soleil de l'amitié et la chaleur de la lune. Suspendue définitivement, pour cause de transformation en trilogie !
1. Prologue

**Les Royaumes Oubliés.**

_Prologue : dialogue à cheval entre deux françaises..._

_**"° Sentier du cerf, Haute-Savoie, seize heures. °"**_

- Les sortilèges des Silva fonctionnent bien, non ? Ca fait deux ans maintenant que nous avons la paix...

- Depuis que nous avons quitté l'Angleterre, nous ne gênons plus Voldemort, d'autant plus que nous avons coupé tout contact avec l'Ordre. Mais puisqu'il a réussi à tuer Harry Potter, et à s'emparer de l'Angleterre et de l'Ecosse, il se peut qu'àprès l'Irlande vienne le tour de la France. Et là, nous ne serons plus en sécurité, s'il s'intéresse à notre pays.

- Tu penses qu'il va de nouveau te chercher ?

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. Et Lisa aussi. Il nous as déjà eues une fois, il va essayer de recommencer.

- Quelle solution avons-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas, Jade. Je ne sais pas...

- Rentrons. Les Silva risquent de ne pas tarder à arriver. Ca va aller, Isa ?

- Ca va toujours. Plus ou moins bien, mais ça va toujours.

- Voldemort ne t'attrapera plus, tu le sais ?

- ...

- Isa ?

- ... J'espère.

- On l'en empêchera.

_Le prologue est très court, mais c'est fait exprès Le premier chapitre suit de suite !_


	2. La légende

**Les Royaumes Oubliés.**

_Eh oui, troisième version, et j'espère la dernière Vous y reconnaîtrez des persos de Harry Potter, et des références à différentes oeuvres, dont Le Seigneur des Anneaux, les HP, et le manga Samurai Deeper Kyo, entre autres. La moitié des persos restant est à Pegases, et l'autre est à moi ! Pour les précisions, allez voir le skyblog dans ma bio, il renferme les fiches des persos et des lieux décrits dans cette fiction. Bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre 1 : la légende._

_**"° Domaine Liberté, seize heures trente. °"**_

Les grandes portes de fer forgé du domaine Liberté s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les deux cavalières. Elles chevauchèrent de front sur le sentier de gravier couleur sable jusqu'aux grandes écuries de bois. La femme de gauche, la plus jeune, Jade Hyslan, était blonde, ses longs cheveux nattés se balançant au rythme des pas de sa monture. Elle avait des yeux bleus avec de petites paillettes blanches dans l'iris. Elle portait un jean simple et une longue tunique fendue sur les côtés, d'un bleu saphir éclatant aux broderies violet clair, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes d'équitation noires. Elle montait un splendide frison luisant dans le soleil, à la crinière foisonnante et l'oeil alerte. La jeune femme était songeuse, et n'accordait pas un regard au magnifique domaine qu'elle traversait.

Sa compagne de promenade était sombre, elle aussi. Une lueur d'anxiété, d'inquiétude, et quelque part de peur, dansait dans ses yeux chocolat en amande. Ses cheveux blond vénitien cascadaient autour de ses épaules jusqu'à reposer sur ses cuisses et le dos de son cheval, néanmoins légèrement retenus par un anneau d'argent discret. Elle portait une longue robe noire rebrodée d'argent avec une haute paire de bottes de daim noir. Son cheval était un peu plus petit que le frison de Jade, mais pas moins splendide. Sa longue crinière noire tombait presque jusqu'au sol, et sa robe bai foncé captait les rayons du soleil. A l'instar de sa cousine, elle montait à cru, et avait pour nom Isabelle Sanada. Dite Isa. La cadette des trois cousines.

Les deux étalons s'arrêtèrent d'eux-même devant la porte des écuries. Un long bâtiment blanc à l'armature de bois, percé de nombreuses fenêtres et d'une grande porte, toutes de bois clair. Sur une plaque de marbre blanc veiné d'ambre, fixée sur la porte d'entrée des écuries, ressortait fièrement les deux prières du cheval différentes. Une sur chaque battant. Celle de gauche était la plus connue.

_Tu m'as conquis, sache me garder._

_Je te servirai si tu es juste et respectueux,_

_Attentif à mon humeur,_

_Me soignant comme un frère, _

_N'oubliant jamais que le cheval_

_Est plus de la moitié du cavalier..._

La seconde, un peu moins connue et plus longue, était sur le battant de droite.

_Mon bon maître,_

_Je voudrais être ton compagnon honnête,_

_Plutôt que ta noble conquête._

_Apprend à me parler,_

_Je te comprendrai sans me tromper._

_Que ta main soit ferme sur les rênes,_

_Alors où tu veux je t'emmène._

_Aie confiance en moi autant qu'il le faut,_

_Ma loyauté ne te fera pas défaut._

_N'aie crainte de me charger,_

_J'ai de la force à dépenser._

_Si tu dois te battre, emmène-moi,_

_Je veillerai sur toi._

_Si tu ne choisissais qu'un seul ami,_

_Je voudrais être celui-ci. _

Les deux jeunes femmes, menant leur cheval avec une main sur l'épaule, passèrent les portes et installèrent leurs montures dans leur box. Après un pansage rapide et efficace, et une légère couverture jetée sur leur dos pour éviter qu'ils ne prennent froid, elles sortirent côte à côte, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment principal du domaine. C'était une grande maison de deux étages, faite de bois blanc et clair, et percée elle aussi de nombreuses fenêtres. Isa monta la première les trois marches du perron, et poussa la porte vitrée de l'entrée. Elle jeta vaguement le trousseau de clés sur le meuble de bois clair à droite de la porte, tandis que sa cousine pendait leurs capes à la patère, à gauche. Elles se dirigèrent droit vers la véranda, traversant le salon, et s'assirent sur le canapé blanc, rejoignant ainsi les deux autres jeunes femmes qui s'y trouvaient.

La première était blonde, un peu plus clair que Jade, et avait de grands yeux bleu un peu foncé. Elle portait une veste de peau à franges, un jean et une paire de bottes. Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, elle lisait pour la énième fois le second tome du Seigneur des Anneaux. Elle s'appelait Narya Thrangulline, et travaillait comme monitrice d'équitation dans un centre affilié à l'armée de Terre, comme Jade. Elle avait six mois de plus qu'elle et trois de moins qu'Isa. Vingt et un ans.

La dernière, allongée sur un autre canapé, jouait avec un chat noir aux longs poils et aux yeux vairons, l'un vert et l'autre jaune. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus et des yeux verts, et portait unn long manteau blanc sans manches par dessus un débardeur rouge, un pantalon rouge et une haute paire de bottes blanches qui s'arrêtait en haut des cuisses. C'était Lisa Silva, anciennement Lake, et elle avait vingt deux ans. L'aînée des quatre cousines était une semi elfe sylvestre, et plus récemment sa part humaine s'était transformée en elfe noire. Mélange étrange et explosif. A l'arrivée d'Isa et Jade, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard anxieux de sa cousine. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à craindre l'avenir, on dirait...

Narya posa son livre et se redressa.

- Si Voldoudou s'intéresse à la France, on mettra les voiles.

- Mais où ? demanda Isa, résignée. Je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer une troisième fois nos vies. D'autant que mes examens vont arriver et que je ne peux les rater si je veux valider mon année.

- On a encore un peu de temps devant nous. Et puis tu n'as pas besoin d'études pour faire osthéopathe équin, vu ton niveau en équitation et l'encyclopédie humaine que nous avons à portée de main, fit Jade.

- J'aimerais quand même avoir le diplôme. Rien que pour notre couverture. Ca ferait désordre si on s'en allait comme ça, à la va vite.

- Pas faux. On en reparle avec les Silva ?

Lisa soupira.

- Je veux avoir l'avis de Geoffroy, alors oui, on les attend.

Elles se turent. Narya se replongea dans sa lecture, Jade attrapa une revue au pif sur la table de verre, Lisa reprit le chat dans ses bras, et Isa se leva.

- Je vais... Mon katana a besoin d'être aiguisé.

En silence, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'armes, s'empara du matériel nécessaire, décrocha son sabre de son emplacement, s'assit sur ses jambes, le dégaina et se mit à l'ouvrage.

_**"° Domaine Liberté, huit heures du soir. °"**_

Le sortilège de sécurité du domaine laissa échapper un bruit étrange, à mi chemin entre un rugissement et un cri d'alarme. Isa sortit la première de la salle d'armes, son katana passé à sa ceinture, et précéda ses trois cousines sur le perron. Une formule plus tard, le portail de fer forgé s'ouvrait, et les lumières du parcs diffusaient leur lueur pâle. Quatre chevaux s'avançaient au trot sur l'allée de graviers et stoppèrent devant le perron.

- Ada !

A peine l'un des elfes avait-il eu le temps de mettre pied à terre que Lisa se jetait dans ses bras. L'elfe l'étreignit, la faisant tournoyer autour de lui sous le regard amusé des trois autres visiteurs. Isa attrapa les rênes d'un grand cheval noir, souriante. Le cavalier mit pied à terre, et retint la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se pencha pour s'incliner avec un sourire.

- Pas de ça avec moi, je vous l'ai dit.

- Je sais, Andùnë. Je suis contente de vous voir, tous. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Geoffroy trépignait à l'idée de revoir sa fille adoptive après six mois passés loin d'elle.

Narya discutait déjà avec le troisième elfe, et Jade s'était approchée de la cavalière restante.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les huit compagnons passaient la porte d'entrée après s'être occupés des chevaux. Un par un, les elfes pendirent leur cape de voyage à la patère, se révélant entièrement. Le premier, Andùnë Silva, était le père des trois autres. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs retenus par son diadème, un visage fin et sévère aux yeux sombres et rusés. Il portait une tenue simple mais élégante, faite d'une tunique noire brodée d'un dragon d'argent, et d'un pantalon et d'une paire de bottes, également noirs. C'était le roi des elfes noirs d'Astàlokë.

Lliane, sa fille, entra à sa suite. Elle avait aussi de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux de panthère, d'un vert presque jaune. Elle portait une longue robe noire simple, fendue sur les côtés, permettant une grande liberté de mouvements. Elle était un peu moins grande que les autres, mais d'une taille appréciable tout de même. Déjà mère de deux enfants, elle était l'Héritière du royaume.

Geoffroy, son petit frère, ne lâchait pas Lisa qui était sa fille adoptive. L'elfe avait de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux clairs, et portait la même tenue que son père en marron, le dragon non pas brodé en argent mais en or. C'était le Prince Consort, et lui aussi était père de plusieurs enfants.

Le dernier, William accrocha sa cape noire. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi longs, en bataille autour de son visage pâle. Ses yeux d'ambre, changeants, témoignaient de sa condition de vampire. Le premier et le seul vampire elfique. A l'instar de son père, il portait la même tenue de voyage. Lui était père de deux jumelles.

Le petit groupe s'installa dans la véranda. Isa amena très vite de quoi nourrir les Silva, ainsi qu'une poche de sang pour Will. A sa question muette, elle répondit avec un sourire.

- Sang de sanglier.

- Parfait.

Avec délicatesse, il planta les dents dans la poche pour aspirer le liquide écarlate. Andùnë put prendre la parole.

- Je suis porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, les filles. Voldemort va s'attaquer à la France.

Isa en lâcha la seconde poche de sang qui tomba par terre avec un léger bruit mou. Lisa se serra contre son père adoptif qui l'enlaça d'un geste rassurant. Andùnë leva une main pour les calmer.

- Apaisez-vous. Il sait que vous êtes dans la région, mais vous n'êtes pas sa priorité. Il serait bon de songer à filer à l'anglaise, les filles.

- Mais où ? demanda Jade en posant son verre de cidre.

- Il me semble qu'Urulokë sera la meilleure solution. Nous avons encore un peu de temps, mais il faut commencer à vous préparer.

- Je ne peux pas partir sans elle, murmura Isa.

- Sans qui ?

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers les autres, qui la regardaient avec un air surpris. Tous. Mise au pied du mur, elle se tut. Will se leva et alla inspirer l'odeur de la jeune femme. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Tu sens la licorne ailée.

Isa lui jeta un regard noir.

- Merci, Will.

Elle leva la main pour étouffer toute question dans l'oeuf, se leva, et alla dans le jardin. Pieds nus dans l'herbe mouillée car elle avait laissé ses bottes dans l'entrée, Isa s'arrêta au milieu de la pelouse. ous l'observaient depuis le perron, attentifs. Elle parut murmurer quelque chose, puis se tut. Et attendit. Un instant plus tard, de petite lumières blanches dansaient devant la jeune femme, puis s'évaporèrent. Devant Isa se tenait une licorne ailée, blanche avec quelques mèches de crins dorés dans sa crinière et sa queue. Ses ailes de six mètres d'envergure étaient parsemées de petites plumes or. Sabots et corne étaient dorés. La corne de l'animal était plus grande qu'on ne l'imaginerait, longue de soixante bons centimètres, et très fine. La licorne avait une tête fine semblable à celle d'un cheval Anglo Arabe, et un corps élancé mais musclé. L'animal mythique posa ses grands yeux violets sur Isa, interrogatrice. La jeune femme la mit au courant, et posant une main sur l'encolure blanche, elle amena la licorne auprès des autres. D'elle même, elle fit un pas en avant, avança un antérieur et s'inclina devant Andùnë.

- Roi des elfes noirs. Princesse Lliane, Prince Geoffroy, Prince William...

Andùnë la regardait, profondément surpris. Il descendit du perron pendant que l'animal se relevait, et inclina la tête, présentant sa main tendue à la licorne.

- Arpège.

L'interpellée avança le museau et souffla délicatement sur la main de l'elfe noir. Isa ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vous la connaissez ?

Devant l'expression de mise en garde des grands yeux violets d'Arpège, Andùnë répondit naturellement.

- C'est une licorne errante. Je l'ai croisée à plusieur reprise en Astàlokë. Elle cherchait celle à qui elle était liée. C'était toi, manifestement.

Seule Lisa s'aperçut que le roi ne disait pas toute la vérité. Mais elle se tut, se contentant de jeter un regard interrogateur à son père qui sourit, énigmatique. Tous entrèrent de nouveau dans la maison, sauf Isa qui alla installer la licorne dans un box libre.

_**"° Domaine Liberté, sept heures du matin. °"**_

Attablée devant un grand bol de café noir, les yeux cernés et la mine fatiguée, Isa fixait un point de la table de bois, dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on s'assit en face d'elle qu'elle réagit, et leva les yeux, pour très vite se replonger dans la contemplation de son bol de café. Andùnë haussa un sourcil.

- Tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Deux heures tout au plus. Je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil.

- Dis plutôt que tu as trop peur.

- Je ne-

- Tu as peur. Comme Lisa. C'est normal, après ce que Voldemort vous a fait subir.

- Ce n'était pas la peur.

- Alors c'étaient les souvenirs.

Isa baissa les yeux. L'elfe avait vu juste. Il se leva, allant poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Que dirais-tu d'une balade à cheval dans les bois, tous ensemble ? Ca nous changera les idées. Et j'aimerais monter ton étalon, si ça ne te dérange pas. Il m'intéresse. Tu pourras monter Arpège, et mon cheval nous suivra avec les provisions pour un pique nique.

Emballée par l'idée, la jeune femme résolut de mettre ses noires pensées de côté et se leva pour aller vider les placards et remplir les paniers de pique nique.

Deux heures plus tard, les neufs chevaux partaient du domaine. Isa et Andùnë chevauchaient de front, en tête du convoi, et la jeune femme racontait à l'elfe le dressage de son étalon bai. Derrière venaient Jade et Lliane, qui parlaient de Rougemuraille, la capitale des elfes noirs. Ensuite, Lisa et Geoffroy se mettaient à jour, surtout la jeune femme qui demandait des nouvelles de ses demi frères et soeurs. Enfin, Narya, qui discutait chasse avec Will. Andùnë montait Amatìrë, l'étalon d'Isa. Cette dernière chevauchait sa licorne, qui avait replié ses longues ailes. Jade était sur Daumara, son frison, Lliane sur son étalon noir Fëanor, Lisa sur son splendide étalon noir à taches blanches sur la croupe et dans les crins, Helyanwë. William était juché sur Carnil, son cheval gris pommelé, et Geoffroy sur son alezan roux, Déluge de Feu. Il tenait la longe d'Altan, l'imposant destrier noir du Roi, qui portait les paniers de pique nique.

Le groupe piqua un galop dans un grad pré, tous de front, puis se remirent deux par deux pour traverser le dernier sentier. Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière ensoleillée, qui comportait une rampe de bois pour attacher les chevaux. En dix minutes, les huit compagnon étaient posés dans l'herbe, et Will entamait déjà l'une de ses poches de sang. Jade, vautrée dans l'herbe, se releva et assaillit Andùnë.

- Andùnë ! Vous pourriez nous raconter les légendes de votre royaume ?

- Encore ?

Cri général de supplication. En riant, l'elfe noir accepta. Tous s'installèrent en cercle, Isa et Jade confortablement calée sur Arpège qui s'était allongée près de sa maîtresse. Le roi s'installa, la tête de sa fille calée sur ses genoux. Caressant distraitement les longs cheveux noirs de Lliane, il commença son histoire.

- Il fut un temps, lors de l'âge des découvertes d'Astàlokë - où l'on noua toutes nos alliances ou presque - un groupe d'explorateurs accosta un jour sur une île. Située dans le Pacifique, elle était, comme Urulokë, parcourue d'énergie magique. Les êtres qui y vivaient avaient l'apparence d'elfes. Mais ils pouvaient, à volonté, se transformer en un animal parmi quatre : la licorne, le pégase, le centaure, et ce qu'ils appelaient le cheval de mer. Ces derniers vivaient sous les eaux comme en surface, et leur forme animale avait le haut du corps d'un cheval, qui finissait par une queue de poisson. La délégation des elfes noirs arriva en pacifiste, et établit quelques relations dans le premier village qu'ils rencontrèrent. On les mena très vite à la capitale. Le groupe passa dans ce que l'on nommait le Pays des Glaces, une parcelle entière de l'île gelée depuis des millénaires. Il traversa les grandes plaines fertiles du centre de l'île, et arrivèrent enfin au pied de la grande chaîne de montagnes. Au centre, au pied du mont le plus élevé était implantée la capitale. Elle avait pour nom Eärenwen. Les Astàlokis furent reçus par le roi actuel, qui se nommait Rebraal. C'était un Laguz pégase. Ceux-ci conservent leurs ailes dans leur forme humaine, et Rebraal avait de grandes ailes blanches tirant sur le violet, d'environ cinq mètres d'envergure. Une alliance fut vite conclue entre les deux pays. Mais le royaume de Morilindë connut des heures sombres. Une guerre civile, puis une suite de dictatures et de reines tyranniques, qui coupèrent tout contact avec le monde extérieur. De ce peuple si intéressant et si particulier, nous n'avons plus jamais entendu parler. Les rares fois où nous avons longé les côtes de Morilindë, l'île était entourée de brume, et d'un champ de force si puissant qu'il nous était impossible de déceler le moindre des signes de vie. Les légendes racontent que les Erethildo avaient eu une reine si noire, si maléfique qu'ils perdirent toute part humaine et finirent par tous s'entretuer. D'autres racontent que les Laguz se sont coupés du monde pour leur survie, et qu'ils réapparaîtront plus tard. Nul ne sait ce qu'il est réellement advenu de ce Royaume Oublié.

Il laissa son auditoire songeur. Lisa haussa un sourcil.

- Tu as déjà évoqué les royaumes oubliés auparavant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est tout simple. Ce sont les royaumes magiques, établis sur des îles principalement, qui ont été occultés par la population sorcière. Il en existe plusieurs. Morilindë, qui n'existe plus que par les légendes, Astàlokë, Serenes la forêt des Laguz Héron, Phoenicis le bastion des Laguz Faucon, Kilvas le royaume des Laguz Corbeau, Galia le royaume des Laguz Félin, Marinlùa le pays des elfes et Ombre Terre, le territoire des créatures de l'ombre.

- Seul Morilindë a coupé tout contact ?

- Oui. Ombre Terre constitue un cas à part. C'est un pays où règne le mal.

- Comment pouvait-on distinguer les quatre "races" des Laguz de Morilindë lorsqu'ils étaient humains ? demanda Isa.

- Tout simple. Les Pégase conservaient leurs ailes, les Chevaux de mer leurs yeux fendus comme ceux des chats, les Centaures leurs tatouages et leurs peintures, et les Licornes avaient une petite étoile de couleur sur le front, à l'endroit de leur corne. Les habitants de Morilindë sont des Erethildo.

Le silence plana de longs instants. Quand soudain une branche craqua. L'instant suivant, alors que tout le monde se relevait d'un bond, la silhouette d'un homme armé se découpait dans la lumière. Le cri de rage conjugué de Jade et Isa fit s'envoler les oiseaux.

- TOI ?!

_Niahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! La suite au prochain épisooooooooooooode ! ¤sourire sadiiiiiiiiiiique¤ La nouvelle version vous plaît ? _


	3. Le partisan

**Les Royaumes Oubliés.**

_Chapitre 2 : le partisan._

_"Quand soudain une branche craqua. L'instant suivant, alors que tout le monde se relevait d'un bond, la silhouette d'un homme armé se découpait dans la lumière. Le cri de rage conjugué de Jade et Isa fit s'envoler les oiseaux._

_- TOI ?!"_

* * *

_**"° Clairière de l'Epine, onze heures. °"**_

Visiblement, Lliane et Geoffroy aussi avaient reconnu l'homme qui se tenait à présent dans la clairière. Geoffroy sauta littéralement sur sa fille adoptive qu'il enlaça d'un geste protecteur tout en la passant dans son dos. Lisa, paralysée, n'avait pas réagi, ses yeux grands ouverts fixés sur l'homme, trahissant la peur insondable qui reprenait ses droits. Jade s'était placée devant Isa, qui tremblait légèrement, autant de rage que de peur. Lentement, Narya se leva pour se poster à côté de sa blonde cousine, Lliane rejoignit Geoffroy et William les trois jeunes femmes. Andùnë se releva lui aussi, dégainant tranquillement sa rapière, et se plaça devant le reste du groupe. Impassible et majestueux, il sonda l'intrus du regard.

- Je ne sais qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes ici, mais si vous tenez à la vie, partez.

- J'ai quelque chose à transmettre à vos tremblantes amies.

Isa bondit sous l'insulte sous-jacente de l'homme aux courts cheveux blonds qui les fixaient, Lisa et elle.

- Où trouves-tu le culot de te représenter devant nous après nous avoir trahies, _mangemort_ !

- Quel enthousiasme.

Les yeux de Jade lancèrent des éclairs. La jeune femme retint Isa qui était à deux doigts de se jeter sur l'homme aux yeux gris pour lui arracher les yeux. William alla ceinturer la jeune femme, l'immobilisant par sa force surhumaine, et lança à l'homme, tranquille.

- Vous devriez dire ce que vous avez à dire et filer, si vous tenez à vos parties intimes, l'ami.

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil.

- Faudrait déjà qu'elle m'attrape. J'ai un message du Lord pour Lisa et Isabelle.

Isa se figea. L'éclair de rage de ses yeux chocolat se mua en étincelle d'anxiété, et elle ne put réprimer un frisson d'appréhension, à l'instar de Lisa.

- Accouche, Quentin ! cracha Jade en faisant un pas vers lui.

- Il est parti à l'assaut de la France. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'atteigne Paris et ne soumette le Ministère français de la magie. Et là, il viendra par ici. Il a très envie de vous revoir. Ses deux jouets préférés lui manquent... A mon avis il doit vous rester au grand maximum trois jours. Après cela, il viendra ici.

- Et je suppose que tu l'aideras ?

- Tu connais ma position. Et je serais ravi de pouvoir moi-même essayer ses jouets, si je peux en avoir le droit.

Will, qui tenait toujours Isa, la sentit trembler convulsivement, et la serra un peu plus fort. Geoffroy resserra sa propre étreinte autour de sa fille qui n'en menait pas plus large. Le dénommé Quentin eut un grand sourire à l'adresse de Lliane et Jade, qui paraissaient vouloir le trucider sur place dans des raffinements de cruauté, et dans un claquement sec, il disparut.

Lâchée par Will, Isa se laissa tomber à genoux sur l'herbe tendre, tremblante de peur et d'appréhension. Jade alla l'enlacer en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Andùnë fila vers les chevaux pour les détacher. Il tendit les rênes de chaque monture à son cavalier. Lorsqu'il atteignit Isa, il la releva et l'aida à monter sur sa licorne. La jeune femme parut reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'elle retrouva le dos de son cheval. L'elfe noir lui sourit.

- Il faut partir. Le plus vite possible. Nous allons rentrer au domaine, et pendant que vous préparerez vos affaires, nous ensorcellerons le domaine pour qu'il n'ait rien à craindre de Voldemort.

Isa acquiesça en silence. Andùnë sauta avec légèreté sur le dos de sa propre monture, et lança le cheval au grand galop, suivi par le reste du groupe.

_**"° Domaine Liberté, une heure de l'après-midi. °"**_

_BLAF !_

Le bruit mat d'un sac de voyage qui s'écrasait sur le sol fit sursauter Popaye, le chat noir aux yeux vairons. Suivirent encore sept autres sacs. Puis une malle glissa dans le large escalier ouvragé pour atterrir sans encombre dans l'entrée. Au fur et à mesure, Isa réceptionnait les sacs, les réduisait et en faisait un petit tas, sur un meuble. Ainsi les quatre cousines préparaient leur départ définitif. Dehors, les Silva faisaient le tour de la haie qui délimitait le domaine, enchantant chaque arbre avec de nombreux sortilèges, tant elfiques que runiques, pour garder le secret sur leur départ le plus longtemps possible. Bientôt, ayant vidé leur manoir, Isa et Jade allèrent s'occuper des affaires des chevaux. Elles ne prirent que le minimum. Puis tous installèrent des sacoches sur le dos des huit chevaux. Les équidés restants, deux arabes, un shire, un appaloosa, un ardennais et un comtois, ainsi que deux connemara et trois pouliches elfiques, furent équipés de licols et de longes. Les trois chevaux de trait reçurent le reste des bagages, et le petit groupe fut enfin prêt à reprendre la route.

Mais tandis que tout le monde se préparait, Lisa regardait vers l'ouest. Ses yeux bleus fixés sur le sommet des arbres, elle paraissait tendue, alerte. Lorsque Geoffroy lui demanda si elle était prête à partir, elle refusa.

- Je ne peux partir pour le moment. Pas avant d'avoir massacré ce rustre.

- AH ! J'attendais que tu nous le dise, lança Jade. Je VEUX le buter aussi.

Geoffroy haussa un sourcil.

- Mais qui, enfin ?

Quatre voix lui répondirent en chœur.

- QUENTIN !

- ... Ah. Vous êtes sûre ?

Malicieuse, Isa se tourna vers Andùnë.

- N'aviez-vous pas dit que certains de vos tortionnaires avaient besoin d'entraînement, et que de plus, vous m'aviez promis de m'enseigner l'art de la torture ?

- C'est vrai... Allons-y, dans ce cas. Un bon petit massacre avant de mettre les voiles. Ça fera de jolis souvenirs.

Beuglement de Jade.

- Wéééééééééééé ! On va casser du mangemort !!

Elle mit pied à terre et courut vers l'abri de jardin. Quand une pierre innocente se trouva sur son chemin.

_BLARF !_

La jeune femme s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sentier. Pour se relever, manquer de se prendre la poignée de la porte de l'abri de jardin dans le nez, et aller chercher dans le petit chalet...

- Une tronçonneuse ?!

- William, je te présente mon arme de massacre à grande échelle.

Isa se pinça l'arête du nez entre deux doigts, l'air très, très las.

- Jadynette... Tu as trop regardé "Massacre à la tronçonneuse".

- N'empêche que c'est efficace. On y va ?

Le petit groupe déchargea les chevaux que chacun prendrait pour l'expédition, et après avoir doté chaque monture d'un épais bouclier anti magie, ils partirent au galop vers l'ouest.

_**"° Repaire de Quentin Moudugenou, deux heures. °"**_

Vingt kilomètres plus loin, Isa qui montrait le chemin fit soudainement piler son cheval. Par signes, elle demanda aux autres d'approcher. Puis se tourna vers Lisa, qui était la seule à connaître le terrain. La jeune femme se plaça au centre du cercle formé par les huit compagnons et parla à voix basse.

- Il faudrait faire deux équipes, et attaquer le domaine par ici et par le marais. Il n'y a pas de mur là bas. Ici, il mesure un mètre quatre vingt de haut, et son sommet est dégagé. Quentin sortira avec ses comparses, mais lui sera sûrement à cheval.

- A mon avis, Lliane devrait rester ici avec Isa, Jade et moi. Narya, Lisa, Geoffroy et William, passez par le marais. Au cri du rossignol, chargez.

Ils se séparèrent comme convenu. Le premier groupe, celui d'Andùnë, prit du recul pour sauter, à cheval, le mètre quatre vingt de mur. Isa dégaina son katana et le passa dans sa main gauche. Les quatre filles, grâce à l'entraînement des Silva, n'avaient plus besoin de baguette pour se servir de magie. De sa main droite, elle prit les rênes de son étalon. Elle n'avait pas monté sa licorne, car elle ne voulait pas lui laisser prendre de risque. D'autant plus que la jeune femme avait bien plus l'habitude de monter Amàtirë.

Au cri du rossignol, lancé par Lliane, la jeune femme lança sa monture à plein galop, droit sur la partie sans danger du mur. Elle aida son cheval à s'enlever, accompagnant le mouvement sans lâcher son sabre, couchée sur l'encolure à la toucher. L'équidé franchit aisément l'obstacle, et repartit au grand galop dès qu'il eut touché le sol, semant la panique parmi les mangemorts. Lâchant les rênes, Isa passa son katana dans sa main droite. De son sabre, elle creusait un sillage sanglant, et attaquait à distance avec sa magie. Elle ouvrit ainsi le passage pour ses trois autre compagnons, qui comme elle, n'eurent aucune difficulté à sauter le mur. Ils se frayèrent un chemin sans trop de problème jusqu'au manoir, rejoignant au passage les quatre autres. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus de mangemort dans le jardin. Alors, mettant pied à terre, les huit compagnons s'élancèrent à l'assaut du manoir. Tandis que six d'entre eux finissaient les mangemorts, Lisa et Isa bondirent en avant pour partir chasser. Elles pistèrent Quentin à travers tout le manoir, redescendirent dans les écuries et là, le virent monter péniblement sur un cheval squelettique. La colère des deux femme redoubla devant l'état des animaux.

D'une formule, Lisa bloqua les portes de sortie. Isa bondit sur l'homme, et le catapulta hors de sa selle sans blesser le maigre animal. Doucement, elle amena le cheval dans le premier box venu qu'elle referma. Puis elle se tourna vers Quentin, qui se relevait péniblement, encadré par Lisa et elle. L'homme parut se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir, et après un ricanement, il se jeta sur Lisa. Qui esquiva habilement l'attaque maladroite de la rapière. La semi-elfe désarma son ennemi d'une passe, et lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle à mains nues, Isa bondit sur lui et du tranchant de la main, l'assomma proprement d'un coup violent sur la nuque. Se regardant un instant, haletantes, les deux jeunes femmes rengainèrent leur sabre, prêtant l'oreille aux sons extérieurs. Les rumeurs métalliques du combat avaient cessé. Le massacre était fait. Et elles avaient leur prisonnier. Isa ligota soigneusement Quentin avec une formule elfique, et attrapant les liens, elle traîna tranquillement son prisonnier vers les autres, précédée par Lisa, qui sortait du combat avec une simple éraflure sur la joue.

Les autres les attendaient dehors. Dès que Geoffroy s'aperçut qu'un filet de sang coulait le long de la joue de Lisa, il sauta sur sa fille.

- Tout va bien ?

- Une simple éraflure.

Geoffroy jeta un regard assassin à la chose ligotée et inconsciente, et se contenta d'y mettre un bon coup de pied. Andùnë aida Isa à charger son paquetage sur son cheval, puis sauta sur sa propre monture.

- Allons-y. Avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

Ils repartirent au galop vers le domaine. Une fois arrivé, les chevaux furent de nouveau harnachés pour le voyage, et ils sortirent pour la dernière fois du domaine Liberté. Le groupe prit le chemin le plus discret, et une fois enfoncé dans la forêt, Andùnë ouvrit le portail temporel pour Astàlokë. Ainsi la troupe quitta-t-elle les Terres humaines de manière définitive.

* * *

_Je sais, le chapitre est très court, MAIS, le prochain sera plus long. C'est passkeuh nous passons sur les terres des Royaumes Oubliés que je veux changer de chapitre. Et si vous voulez la suite plus vite, cliquez sur le petit bouton "go" en bas à gauche de votre écran, vous savez, pour les reviews ? xD_


	4. Joutes verbales entre feu et glace

_Oui, JE SAIS, j'ai mis longtemps à vous pondre le chapitre. Mea culpa, je peux pas nier sur ce coup là. Mais comprenez, j'avais pas vraiment l'inspi, et le bac de français m'a pas aidée --" Bref, je suis désolée, désolée, désolée. Pour me faire pardonner, il est plus long ce chapitre, c'est bien non ? Allez, bonne lecture )_

_**NB :**__ dans ce chapitre, les paroles en italiques sont de l'elfique noir._

**Les Royaumes Oubliés.**

_Chapitre 3 : joutes verbales entre le feu et la glace. _

_Ils repartirent au galop vers le domaine. Une fois arrivé, les chevaux furent de nouveau harnachés pour le voyage, et ils sortirent pour la dernière fois du domaine Liberté. Le groupe prit le chemin le plus discret, et une fois enfoncé dans la forêt, Andùnë ouvrit le portail temporel pour Astàlokë. Ainsi la troupe quitta-t-elle les Terres humaines de manière définitive._

_**"° Astàlokë, pied du Lùnorònti, quatre heures. °"**_

Le groupe, à présent en sécurité sur les chemins Astàloki, suivait le large sentier forestier qui menait aux portes gardées du mont Lùnorònti. Tous se détendaient au rythme des pas de leurs chevaux. Seul Andùnë savait qu'on les observait depuis leur arrivée. Son général les suivait.

Le dit général suivait des yeux la petite troupe tranquille. Son regard s'attarda sur les trois humaines et la semi elfe. Celle-ci s'était allongée sur le dos de son cheval, et épousait parfaitement son pas tranquille. Les yeux fermés, elle se reposait, couvée du regard par Geoffroy. Les deux humaines blondes observaient le paysage, tout en écoutant celle qui chevauchait en tête. La jeune femme rousse, en amazone sur sa licorne, appuyée sur un corps passé en sac sur la croupe de la jument, chantait doucement d'une voix chaude.

- _Toi, qui crois que la Terre est ronde_

_Tu ne te doutes pas une seconde_

_Que ton histoire pourrait changer_

_Si tu ne veux plus rester dans l'ombre _

_Avant qu'un beau jour ne fonde tous tes espoirs,_

_Que tu te sentes un peu partout étranger..._

_Viens, il existe un nouveau monde _

_Ou la lune est toujours blonde_

_Ou les étoiles restent allumées_

_Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte_

_Ce qu'on peut lire dans les contes_

_Si tu veux voir la liberté_

_Prends entre tes mains ton destin, _

_Mets les voiles dès ce matin_

_Pour la planète où tu veux vivre_

_Prends le large rien ne te retiens_

_C'est ta vie elle t'appartient_

_Si tu veux être un homme libre..._

_Viens, tu verras la route est longue_

_Parfois le ciel devient sombre_

_Mais les nuages sont encore loin._

_Même si de fatigue tu tombes_

_Dans ta course vagabonde_

_Aie le courage de continuer ton chemin..._

_Dis-toi que rien n'est écrit_

_L'avenir se construit..._

_Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quelles sont vraiment tes envies_

_Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quel sens donner à ta vie..._

_Prends entre tes mains ton destin_

_Mets les voiles dès ce matin_

_Pour la planète où tu veux vivre_

_Prends le large rien ne te retiens_

_C'est ta vie elle t'appartient_

_Si tu veux être un homme libre..._

_Rien qu'un homme enfin libre_

_Enfin libre _

_Enfin libre..._

- Tu chantes bien, Isa.

- Merci, Lliane, mais franchement, tu chantes bien mieux que moi !

Le compliment arracha un sourire à l'elfe noire, qui trotta sur quelques mètres pour rejoindre Isa. Jade sortit de sa contemplation pour poser LA question qui tue.

- On est où ?

- Je dirais au pied du Lùn-

- _Au pied du Lùnorònti, jeunes demoiselles._

L'elfe nouvellement apparu se prit une boucle de sacoche en pleine tête. Ahuri, il regarda la jeune femme qui venait de lancer le petit objet de métal. Isa récupéra son bien d'un sortilège d'Attraction et le remit à sa place avant de se tourner vers sa blonde cousine sans un regard supplémentaire pour l'elfe noir outragé.

- Je disais donc avant qu'une tête de piaf ne nous interrompe, on arrive au chemin qui serpente le long du Lùnorònti. Encore une demi heure à peu près et nous serons arrivés !

- _Tête de QUOI ?!_

- Ah. Il est sourd en plus, ricana Isa.

Perdues, Jade et Narya la regardaient sans comprendre. Andùnë leur lança un sort de compréhension de l'elfique noir, et tout devint clair. Le nouvel arrivant, arborant une marque légèrement rouge juste sous l'oeil, regarda Isa, ses pupilles sombres lançant des éclairs.

- _La tête de piaf sourde est le général des armée Astàlokiennes, jeune humaine insolente. Et il pourrait vous faire cribler de flèches d'un claquement de doigt._

- Ouh. J'ai peur.

Goguenarde, Isa le toisait tranquillement, ses yeux chocolat soutenant sans difficulté le regard ténébreux de l'elfe noir. Le reste du groupe observait la scène avec intérêt, y compris Andùnë qui se marrait bien - silencieusement, bien sûr, il n'était pas fou. Le général haussa un sourcil.

_- Vous devriez. Je peux vous rendre la vie dure._

- Faites gaffe à vos chevilles, votre pauvre cheval va finir par ployer sous le poids surdimensionné de votre ego.

_- Mes chevilles vont très bien, jeune effrontée, _fit l'elfe en plissant les yeux._ Que pouvez-vous dire d'autre de moi grâce à votre incroyable vue ?_

Piquée au vif, Isa se tut un instant. Elle détailla les longs cheveux noir d'encre noués en catogan, la peau pâle légèrement cendrée, les yeux aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune. La tenue de l'elfe privilégiait la pratique à l'élégance, bien qu'elle ne manquât pas de style. La tunique longue était noire, et fendue sur les deux côtés, permettant une grande liberté de mouvements. Un dragon, emblème d'Astàlokë, était brodé en fils d'argent sur le torse. La tunique était serrée à la taille par une ceinture de cuir noir qui soutenait une rapière et un sabre de cavalerie. L'elfe portait en outre un pantalon noir et une paire de bottes de cuir à petit talon, et il avait un carquois enchanté et un arc long de bois noir, aux runes d'argent fondu.

- Voyons... Vous avez à vue de nez entre 650 et 700 ans, vous êtes un fin stratège, posé même si vous perdez facilement votre sang froid pendant un combat, vous êtes sadique, puissant et plus intelligent que la moyenne. Vous préférez vous battre au sabre où à l'arc. Vous avez une apparence de glace mais cachez une profonde sensibilité. Je continue ?

- _... Non._

Le sourire éblouissant de la jeune femme acheva de troubler l'elfe noir. Elle serra les jambes, faisant avancer sa monture, et dépassa l'elfe noir médusé au petit trot. Elle pivota sur sa selle, adressant un clin d'oeil à ses cousines mortes de rire. Elle fit dix mètres, s'arrêta et fit pivoter sa monture, observant Morquendi avec un air ennuyé.

- Bon, on y va ? Pas envie d'attendre que les mouches se posent dans votre bouche grande ouverte, vous avez peut être faim mais on aimerait bien avancer, on a autre chose à faire que d'attendre un général transformé en méduse échouée...

_- Je vous en pose des questions ?_ fit l'intéressé en plissant les yeux, agacé.

- Je vous en donne des réponses ? répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire éblouissant.

Jade en profita pour en rajouter une louche. Elle trotta jusqu'à Isa, et posa la main sur son bras avec un sourire compatissant.

- Laisse, Isa, les elfes noirs sont connus pour leur froideur.

_- Qu'a dit la jeune impertinente blonde, Andùnë ?_

- TU SAIS C'QU'ELLE TE DIT L'IMPERTINENTE ?!

- Je ne vois aucune blonde impertinente dans le coin, vous devez avoir des hallucinations... fit Isa, une main en visière, cherchant autour d'elle la dite blonde impertinente.

- TU VEUX MA MAIN DANS TA FACE L'ELFE DE FOIRE ?

_- Essayez seulement, miss. Vous risqueriez de voir votre mètre soixante raccourci d'une tête._

En moins d'une seconde new yorkaise, Isa était sur lui. Sa main fine se posa sur le pommeau de la selle de l'elfe, et elle se pencha vers lui. Maintenant aisément son équilibre bien qu'étant particulièrement désaxée sur sa monture, à tel point que Morquendi se demanda un instant comment elle faisait pour tenir sur le dos de sa licorne ailée, elle approcha son visage très près de celui du général, murmurant doucereusement.

- Osez, et vous risquez de chanter beaucoup plus aigu après avoir perdu une certaine partie de votre anatomie...

Elle eut un sourire carnassier, se replaça correctement sur le dos de sa monture et détala au grand galop vers le chemin de terre battue qui menait à Rougemuraille, entraînant avec elle le reste du groupe.

_**"° Rougemuraille, palais royal, cinq heures. °"**_

- Les salles quatre, sept et neuf sont libres. On va prendre la neuf, c'est la plus vaste et la plus remplie de joujoux amusants.

Andùnë referma le registre des salles et prit la tête du petit groupe. Derrière lui, Isa et Jade traînaient leur paquetage rose et gras toujours inconscient, sans se soucier des coins de mur qu'il se prenait à intervalles réguliers. Suivaient Lliane et William, ce dernier retenant Morquendi qui essayait de trouver une excuse pour filer à l'anglaise. Puis, un mètre plus loin, Lisa discutait avec son père adoptif, prenant des nouvelles de ses frères et soeurs.

Rythmé par le bruit mou produit par la chose grasse que traînait les deux cousines en heurtant les marches, le groupe descendit un escalier de marbre noir et enfila un long couloir. Andùnë ouvrit l'une des portes, et s'effaça pour laisser entrer les autres. Ce fut Isa qui traîna sa proie dans la pièce sombre, éclairée par des chandelles, débordantes de joujoux en tous genres ayant néanmoins le même but : faire parler. La jeune femme eut un sourire carnassier digne du plus sadique des elfes noirs et hissa sa proie sur la table de marbre noir.

- Il est content Quentin, il va pouvoir tester tous ces jolis jouets, siffla-t-elle à l'oreille du concerné tétanisé.

_- Vous êtes vraiment idiote où vous le faites exprès ?_

Isa ferma un instant les yeux. Inspira. Expira. Puis se tourna vers Morquendi et lui fit un grand sourire de vampire.

- Ai-je seulement adressé le moindre mot à môssieur chevilles enflées ?

_- Vous venez de le faire._

- Excuse-me l'egomaniaque, mais c'est vous qui avez cassé l'ambiance avec vos répliques à deux noises.

_- Je dirais trois, pour les noises. _

- Ca change pas grand-chose, si ?

_- Juste pour le plaisir de vous faire tourner en bourrique._

- Général du dimanche !

_- Impertinente !_

- Vieil elfe rabougri !

_- Jeune hyprocrite !_

- Mégalo !

_- Sans gêne !_

- Et fière de l'être !

_- C'est du joli !_

- Rottweiler mal luné !

_- Rottweiler ?_

- Ignare ! Vous n'avez jamais lu le dictionnaire ?

_- Dico-quoi ?_

- Dictionnaire ! Vous voulez une définition ?

_- Je suis tout ouïe !_

- Utilisez plutôt votre sens du toucher !

_- Pourquoi ?_

_**SBAF !**_

Le "petit" Robert édition 2000 s'écrasa avec force sur le nez de l'elfe noir. Il y eut un grand moment de silence, et un faible, incroyablement faible petit "plaf" lorsque l'imposant ouvrage retomba sur le sol. Morquendi parut s'enfler sous l'effet de la colère noire qui l'habitait, sa fierté d'elfe noire encaissant le grand coup que venait de lui infliger une gamine de vingt ans. Un grand éclat de rire ébranla la sombre pièce. Jade, Andùnë et l'elfe chargé de jouer avec la proie du jour hurlaient presque de rire, les larmes aux yeux, appuyés au mur pour ne pas tomber sur le sol de marbre froid.

Morquendi meugla une insanité en elfique noir et dégaina son sabre. Deux éclairs argentés plus tard, Isa bloquait la lame du général de sa dague crantée. Le sabre s'était posé sur la gorge tendre de la jeune femme, et un filet de sang coulait le long de son cou, allant jusqu'à la clavicule. Le rire de Jade mourut dans sa gorge, et la blonde jeune femme manqua se jeter sur Morquendi. Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'état de sa cousine. Le marron chocolat de ses iris se muait en doré, les pupilles s'allongeaient comme celles d'un chat sauvage. Lorsqu'elle repoussa la lame de l'elfe, ses ongles s'étaient allongés et ressemblaient à des griffes. Et elle continuait de changer.

- NON ! _Caeldolan Llawelyn ! _hurla Andùnë en se jetant sur la jeune femme.

Il prit Isa par les épaules, et la força à s'éloigner du général. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, profondément surpris. La jeune femme retrouva son physique normale, essoufflée et complètement perdue. Elle regarda ses mains, la dague tombant au sol avec un bruit métallique. Le roi la ramassa, et la redonna à sa propriétaire.

- _Miss, vous êtes une elfe noire. Non ?_ fit Morquendi, l'observant attentivement.

L'intéressée soupira.

- A moitié seulement. Ma mère s'appellait Maya Eressëa.

_- Maya ?! Mais elle est décédée il y a plus de cent ans ! _

- Mauvaise pioche. Elle a simulé sa mort et est partie sur Terre. Avant que Voldemort ne la tue il y a huit ans.

Elle s'interrompit, ses mains tremblant légèrement. Sa cousine la prit dans ses bras, remettant la dague dans la botte de la jeune femme, et la serra contre elle. Morquendi n'en demanda pas plus, et changea de sujet.

_- En tous cas, elle vous a légué le pouvoir de vous transformer en animal. Sachez que les elfes noirs peuvent tous se transformer en loup. Mais les familles les plus anciennes - comme les Eressëa - peuvent posséder le pouvoir de se changer en un autre animal. Le vôtre est un tigre de Sibérie. Je l'ai senti. _

La jeune femme reprit sa morgue habituelle. Elle hocha tranquillement la tête, se détacha de sa cousine et se rapprocha dangereusement de Morquendi. Elle sourit, toute gentille.

- Merci pour l'info. Mais je vous dois quelque chose.

_- Quoi donc ?_

Isa se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, sourit d'un air charmeur, et avant que Morquendi eut pu réagir...

_**CLAC !**_

... Elle lui colla la claque du siècle, et sourit gentiment.

- Ca, c'est pour avoir manqué de me raccourcir d'une tête. Je suis suffisamment petite.

L'elfe noir plissa les yeux, et se drapant dans sa dignité, il quitta la pièce sans répondre. Andùnë sourit.

- Sa réputation va en prendre un coup. Il faut que tu apprennes à maîtriser le tigre, Isa, et il te faut un maître pour ça. Remontons, je vais voir s'il reste des maître animagi de libre.

Les deux cousines et Morquendi suivirent donc le roi elfique hors de la salle sombre, délaissant sans aucun état d'âme leur colis express au bourreau elfe noir qui s'en frottait allègrement les pattes, un effrayant sourire aux lèvres. La porte de fer clouté se ferma sur le faible cri d'angoisse du "pauvre" petit être humain.

Andùnë fila jusqu'à la salle du trône. Il alla directement sur un bureau encombré, y prit un lourd registre relié de cuir noir aux ciselures d'argent, et l'ouvrit. Il consulta en une seconde la longue liste de noms elfiques, et retint in extremis un éclat de rire, profondément amusé par ce qu'il voyait. _Le hasard fait bien les choses_, pensa-t-il en se retournant. Il sourit gentiment à Isa, qui sut immédiatement que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. Elle avait vu juste.

- Seul un maître animagi n'a pas d'élève en ce moment, fit le roi avec un sourire en coin. Il s'ag-

_- HORS DE QUESTION !_

L'éclat de Morquendi claqua comme un fouet. Deux secondes et demi de silence pesant plus tard et Isa tiltait que le dit maître n'était autre que son grand ami général.

- Andùnë, dis-moi que c'est une blague très nulle et que tu vas m'annoncer la chute, supplia-t-elle avec ses yeux larmoyants de Bambi.

- Eh non. Il me paraît de plus parfaitement indiqué pour ton cas, puisqu'il ne rechignera pas à enseigner l'art de l'animagi elfique à une semi elfe. Les sang mêlé ne sont pas très bien vus chez nous. Il est l'un des rares à ne pas se soucier de ce détail.

- Ouais mais bon, faire équipe avec lui !

- _Je serais ravi de pouvoir vous donner des ordres, miss_, ajouta Morquendi avec un sourire carnassier.

- Essayez seulement et ce coup-ci vous prendrez quelque chose d'un poil plus gros qu'un dictionnaire dans la gueule.

_- Du genre ?_

- Du genre l'encyclopédie entière plus la bibliothèque qui la supporte ordinairement.

_- Vous ne soulèverez jamais un tel poids._

- Pour vous voir écrasé dessous comme un cafard, si.

_- Je survivrai. Les cafards ne sont-ils pas increvables, selon les humains ?_

- Je connais un insecticide qui marche très bien.

_- Il faudra le breveter, vous ferez fortune._

- Surtout si je le teste avec vous en cobaye.

_- Ca risque de poser problème. Je n'ai pas le profil type d'un cobaye._

- Mais vous avez la tronche de l'emploi du cafard. Emmerdeur.

_- Vipère !_

- Ssssss ! fit la jeune femme en tirant la langue d'un air vicieux. Ce à quoi Morquendi s'abstint de répondre. Il chercha son roi des yeux, histoire de lui demander de trouver une autre personne, et le trouva dix mètres plus loin.

Le roi était affalé sur son trône et pleurait de rire sous le regard complètement halluciné des gardes de la salle. Le général soupira. Sa réputation venait de prendre un coup énorme à cause de cette sale gamine à la langue bien pendue. _Heureusement que j'ai toujours assez d'autorité sur un garde pour le convaincre de se taire_, pensa-t-il, passablement blasé.

Les deux protagonistes s'entre regardèrent, sceptiques. Ils soupirèrent au même moment.

- D'accord, mais ne me donnez pas d'ordre, lâcha la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

_- Et ne me rembarrez pas à la moindre occasion. _

Ils scellèrent leur accord d'une poignée de main. Sous le regard amusé du roi elfe et de Jade, ils quittèrent la pièce.

_**"° Rougemuraille, chambre d'Isa, cinq heures du matin. °"**_

- Debout, miss.

- ZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

- Miss, debout !

- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

- ISABELLE POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS LEVEZ VOUS !

- GNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAIS CA VA PAS NON ?!

La jeune femme avait fait un bond monstrueux au cri brutal de son maître, et s'était lamentablement écrasée sur le parquet dur, empêtrée dans son drap. Elle passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux pour y voir plus clair, et posa son regard chocolat encore endormi sur Morquendi. Elle avait l'air si enfantine, emmêlée dans son drap blanc, les cheveux en bataille et l'air endormi, que l'elfe se surprit à s'attendrir un instant. _Un tout petit instant seulement..._

- Je vous avais dit que je vous lèverai tôt, hier soir.

- Ouais nan mais y'a tôt et tôt. C'est même pas cinq heures, par la Déesse !

- Je suis levé depuis une heure bientôt.

Elle haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Z'êtes franchement perché, vous. Z'avez dû perdre quelques branches de votre arbre en tapant sur les gens.

- Peut être bien, fit-il en souriant, amusé par la comparaison. Allez, levez-vous, fainéante, on a du pain sur la planche.

- Actuellement, j'vois pas de pain ni de planche dans vos pattes, rétorqua-t-elle de sa voix endormie. Donnez-moi cinq minutes pour me réveiller sous une douche.

Elle se leva, se dépêtrant non sans mal de son drap. Au radar, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir machinalement attrapé de quoi s'habiller. Elle était tellement endormie qu'elle ne vit pas le regard appréciateur de l'elfe l'observer de bas en haut, détaillant ses longues jambes et son corps fin sous la nuisette de satin noir brodé de roses épineuses.

Sept minutes plus tard précisément d'après l'elfe noir, la jeune femme ressortit de la salle de bains. Il siffla intérieurement. Son élève avait revêtu la tenue d'entraînement prêtée gentiment par Lliane, et les goûts de l'Héritière étant ce qu'ils sont, l'ensemble était plutôt seyant. Isa portait une tunique mi longue au décolleté en V, coupée de travers et fendue sur divers endroits, pour une plus grande liberté de mouvements. Elle avait un pantalon serré, et de hautes bottes de daim noir à léger talon qui lui arrivaient à mi cuisses. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux, et portait en plus deux bracelets de force de cuir. L'ensemble était noir, aux fines ciselures vert sapin tranchant admirablement avec le cuivré de ses cheveux.

- Vous avez deux minutes de retard, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il ne récolta qu'un regard profondément ennuyé et un soupir. Il la regarda passer une ceinture de cuir noir, et y attacher les fourreaux ouvragés de ses deux dagues, ajoutant ensuite un couteau de jet dans chacune de ses bottes. Se détachant du mur, il précéda son élève jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt de Bruinen, qui bordait la cité. Là, il s'accroupit sur un carré d'herbe tendre. Sans cérémonie, Isa se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'assit en tailleur. Puis elle posa les yeux sur l'elfe noir.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- D'abord je vais vous expliquer une ou deux choses, puis nous feront un petit parcours de santé pour que je puisse évaluer votre condition physique. Puis nous commencerons l'entraînement de transformation à proprement parler.

- Je sens très mal l'option parcours de santé, soupira-t-elle.

L'elfe sourit légèrement.

- On découvre en général sa forme animagi lors d'une émotion très forte. Ajoutez à cela des conditions précises, et votre corps commence à changer, et à prendre l'apparence de l'animal qui sommeillait en vous. Il est mieux d'arrêter la première transformation en plein milieu, car n'étant pas habitué à un instinct animal, vous pourriez vous laisser dominer par l'animagus et rester à quatre pattes à jamais. La seconde transformation doit se faire en présence d'un maître animagi, qui la provoquera en connaissance de vos capacités, et vous bloquera dans la forme animale pour que vous vous familiarisiez avec elle. Les suivantes seront identiques, le blocage de moins en moins fort, puis inexistant. Et enfin, vous ferez les transformations vous-même, par instinct.

- Ca prend combien de temps ?

- Quelques jours pour les plus réceptifs à un bon mois pour les moins. Vous repartez bientôt ?

- En France ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui.

Elle s'assombrit immédiatement et répondit plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Non. Je ne tiens pas à revoir Voldoudou.

- Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ?

L'elfe était surpris. Les yeux de la jeune femme se détournèrent, et elle ne répondit pas. Comprenant que le sujet était des plus sensibles, l'elfe se leva, la remettant sur ses pieds dans la foulée.

- Désolé. Allons, la journée va être longue, il faut y aller...

Et Morquendi démarra au quart de tour, s'enfonçant en courant dans la forêt. Isa plissa les yeux, et bondis à sa suite en lui hurlant dessus qu'elle le bafferai dès qu'elle l'aurait rattrapé. Elle sauta à sa suite sur une plate forme de rondins. L'elfe esquiva souplement la main qui fondait sur lui, traversa la plate forme en trois pas, bondis dans les airs et chuta dans le fleuve en un superbe saut de l'ange. Dans un sourire de vipère, la jeune femme plongea à sa suite, touchant l'eau derrière l'elfe qui avait déjà parcouru deux mètres. Un kilomètre plus loins, Morquendi sortit de l'eau, et arrivé dans une clairière, il y disparut. Confortablement caché dans l'ombre de l'aurore, il attendit son élève.

Isa pila dans la clairière deux secondes après l'arrivée de l'elfe. Elle soupira, et ferma les yeux. Partant à l'opposé de l'emplacement de Morquendi, elle disparut dans les fourrés. L'elfe ricana, moqueur. Il le fut moins lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il pivota brusquement.

_**CLAC !**_

- Chose promise, chose dûe, fit son élève avec un superbe sourire de vipère malveillante.

- Je vous hais.

- A votre service.

Sans un mot, Morquendi repartit dans sa course, entraînant Isa à sa suite.

_**"° Rougemuraille, nord de la forêt de Bruinen, onze heures. °"**_

- NAN MAIS Z'ETES PAS BIEN ? VOUS VOULEZ ME TUER ?!

- Mais non, allez, dépêchons !

- Je vous préviens. Si je met la main sur vous, je vous châtre.

Morquendi ricana, adossé à un arbre. Isa soupira, et ajusta ses gants de cuir noir. Prenant son élan, elle sauta dans les airs et attrapa une épaisse corde entre ses mains. A la force des bras, elle traversa les vingt mètres de vide qui la séparaient de son maître, et se laissa tomber aux pieds de ce dernier, épuisée par six longues heures de "balade de santé". Ses muscles hurlaient à l'agonie sans exception, et son sérieux mal de crâne lui disait de manger quelque chose, et vite. Encore frais comme un gardon, Morquendi lui sourit gentiment.

- On continue !

- QUOI ?!

Isa retint in extremis un hurlement de rage, et se leva. Tentant d'ignorer les cris de protestation de ses jambes, elle courut à la suite de l'elfe. Elle plongea à sa suite dans le fleuve, et le suivit dans un étroit boyau immergé. Ensemble, ils débouchèrent dans une caverne en respirant frénétiquement. A peine Isa était-elle sortie de l'eau que l'elfe disparaissait. Elle marcha dans l'étroit couloir, et se retrouva face à trois chemins. Elle soupira. _Allons bon, manquait plus que le labyrinthe._

La jeune femme observa le sol de pierre. Sur un des chemins, on voyait encore des traces d'eau. Avec un sourire, elle les suivit, attentive. Cet endroit sombre, sans ouverture sur le monde extérieur, l'opressait. _On se croirait dans un tombeau... J'veux pas tomber sur des squelettes. Beuuuuuuuuuuuh._

Ce ne fut pas sur des squelettes qu'elle buta, mais sur un Morquendi tendu, aux aguets et le cimeterre au clair.

- Kékiya ?

- Chut.

Elle se tut, et écouta. De la brume de vapeur était apparue dans le couloir du labyrinthe. Minute, c'est pas naturel ça, y'a pas de brume dans ce genre de coin. Un bruit sourd leur parvenait, comme une rumeur de mauvaise augure. J'y aime pas...

La jeune femme dégaina ses dagues sans un bruit, et recula d'un pas. Elle jeta un oeil à l'elfe noir.

- Un de vos tours ?

- Non. Un petit pépin, sans doute. Pas méchant.

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'une gerbe de flammes le manquait de très peu. Tournant la tête, les deux coureurs se retrouvèrent nez à museau avec la tête écailleuse d'un dragon. Isa rit nerveusement.

- Ah bah. Pour un petit pépin, il est de grande taille. Un gentil chienchien de salon pas méchant.

_Et voilà ! JE SAIS, il a mis du temps à venir, mais quelques reviews me motiveraient plus, sans doute..._


	5. Un dragon n'a pas forcément d'écailles

**Les Royaumes Oubliés.**

_**Chapitre 4 : Les dragons ne sont pas toujours écailleux...**_

_A peine avait-il dit cela qu'une gerbe de flammes le manquait de très peu. Tournant la tête, les deux coureurs se retrouvèrent nez à museau avec la tête écailleuse d'un dragon. Isa rit nerveusement._

_- Ah bah. Pour un petit pépin, il est de grande taille. Un gentil chienchien de salon pas méchant._

* * *

_**"° Quelque part dans la forêt de Bruinen, midi. °"**_

Morquendi esquiva de nouvelles flammes d'un bond en arrière. Il tira son élève derrière lui.

- Partez, je vous couvre. Allez chercher de l'aide.

- Bien vu ma fille, chuis morte de rire. Je serais jamais assez rapide.

- _Llawelyn teagan._ Comme ça si.

Isa se retouvait pour la première fois dans son corps de tigresse. Avec précaution, elle fit quelques pas, histoire de s'habituer à marcher à quatre pattes, puis se décida. Après un dernier regard à Morquendi qui s'entourait d'un champ de force de magie, elle pivota, et repartit en accélérant progressivement. Elle contourna les dragons et courut droit vers la sortie. Facile. Le bon chemin est le chemin défoncé à coups de lézard ailé...

En dix minutes chrono malgré sa fatigue avancée, Isa passait les portes du palais. Elle alerta directement Andùnë. Le roi elfique, passablement inquiet, fit quérir une petite troupe de soldats. Avec ses enfants et les trois cousines rameutées, il courut derrière Isa, arme au clair. Mais à l'entrée du labyrinthe, ils dûrent s'arrêter.

Une dizaine de dragons en gardait l'entrée.

Le roi se pencha sur Isa, et posa la main sur son front.

_- Geswican heatha. Hael hlystan._

La tigresse doubla presque de volume. A présent de la taille d'un petit cheval, elle arborait une collection impressionnante de canines et de griffes effilées. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était aussi beaucoup plus à l'aise dans son corps de félin.

- On fait diversion. Allez chercher Morquendi, murmura le roi en faisant un signe à ses hommes.

Isa contourna prudemment les dragons, et une fois les bestioles dégagées de l'entrée, elle se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle ne contourna pas les trois animaux du couloir cette fois ci, et trancha dans le vif du sujet. Sautant sur le dos du premier, elle courut sur toute la longueur de la bestiole, appuya de tout son poids sur la tête et dans la foulée, creva les yeux de la créature. Elle attaqua la peau tendre de la tête de ses griffes ensorcelées, et acheva le monstre. Sautant sur le second déjà blessé, elle mordit profondément dans le museau et tira d'un coup sec, arrachant la partie inférieure de la mâchoire. _Tiens, il avait l'option mâchoire amovible celui-là. Marrant..._

Elle allait bondir sur le dernier quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne bougeait plus. La tigresse chercha Morquendi des yeux. L'elfe gisait sous la tête du dernier dragon, inconscient, à moitié vidé de son sang. Ignorant sa propre blessure au flanc, fruit d'un coup de queue d'un des monstres, Isa chargea son maître sur son dos, et fit demi tour aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Sa vue se brouillait rapidement, et elle sentait que ses pattes flageolaient. Elle parvint à sortir du labyrinthe, mais buta sur le cadavre d'un des dragons et s'écrasa au sol, propulsant son chargement dans les bras de Lliane. Avec un claquement sec, Isa reprit forme humaine d'elle-même, tremblant convulsivement sous le coup de l'épuisement et de la fin des enchantements. Andùnë se précipita vers elle, et enchaîna les formules elfiques sur la jeune femme, tandis que Lliane, William et Geoffroy s'acharnaient sur le général. _Pô juste... Y'en a qu'un sur moi et trois sur lui..._

Isa perdit connaissance.

_**"° Hôpital de Rougemuraille, chambre 29, treize heures. °"**_

Lorsqu'Isa s'éveilla, elle distingua les contours de quatre visages penchés sur elle.

_... Minute. Quatre ?!_

Elle papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit tout à fait, éblouie par le soleil. La gueulante de Jade l'assourdit à moitié, et elle ne comprit que la moitié des mots. Elle était surtout surprise de trouver le général des armées à son chevet, une étincelle d'angoisse dans le regard. _J'y ai fait subir un lavage de cerveau dernièrement ? ... Môman j'ai mal à la tête._

Son regard devait clairement transmettre son étonnement, car Morquendi eut une ébauche de sourire amusé.

- Ne vous faites pas d'idée. J'ai une dette envers vous.

- Je crois oui, vu que je vous ai empêché de crever comme un idiot.

Le sourire amusé de la jeune femme ôta tout venin à la pique. Elle plaisantait, et tous le comprirent. Prudemment, elle sortit du lit, et posa le pied par terre. Pour manquer de se casser la gueule. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Ce fut l'elfe qui l'empêcha d'aller embrasser le carrelage. Il la remit sur le matelas en souriant à demi.

- On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à essayer de crever comme un idiot, hmm ?

- Vot' faute. Vous m'avez surmenée.

- Je devais connaître vos limites, miss. Reposez-vous. Nous reprendrons demain, mais je pense que l'expérience d'aujourd'hui vous a beaucoup avancé.

- Pas faux...

Elle dormait déjà quand l'elfe la recouchait et la bordait comme une enfant. Alors seulement il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient seuls. Les cousines s'étaient discrètement éclipsées. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux cuivrés du visage fin de son élève, et la contempla un moment, attendri. Puis il sortit et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Plus tard dans la journée, on la transféra dans sa chambre, où elle dormit sans transition. Ses cousines, comme elle, dormirent, épuisées mentalement par des mois de planque sur Terre. Repos bien mérité surveillé par la famille royale, et accessoirement le général, assis sur une chaise contre la porte de la chambre de son élève, ne laissait étrangement personne entrer.

_**"° Rougemuraille, couloir des chambres royales, huit heures dix sept du matin. °"**_

_**SPLASH !**_

- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH GEOFFROY JE TE HAIS !

Isa sortit en trombe de sa chambre, enfilant à l'arrache un kimono noir décoré de fleurs violettes par dessus sa nuisette. L'instant suivant, Jade la rejoignait, à moitié au radar, enfilant un gilet long écru, puis Lisa dans sa longue robe de nuit elfique, et enfin Narya, qui essayait de mettre sa veste à l'envers, la marque des draps imprimée sur la joue et les yeux hagards. Devant les filles, Geoffroy apparut en courant, et alla droit se planquer derrière elle.

- Will veut me tuer !

- Il a une dent creuse ? fit malicieusement Jade.

Avant que Geoffroy aie pu répondre, un floc floc leur parvint depuis la chambre du concerné. L'instant suivant, un William furieux et quelque peu détrempé sortait de la pièce, un seau de bois à la main, essayant vaguement de sortir du drap dégoulinant qui le recouvrait comme un linceul. Interdites, les quatre cousines restèrent une seconde figée devant le spectacle, puis explosèrent de rire. Egalement hilare, Geoffroy bondit sur le côté pour esquiver le seau volant.

Alarmé par tout ce boucan quelque peu matinal, Morquendi ouvrit la porte de sa propre chambre, sortant au pas de course, vêtu uniquement de ses bottes et de son pantalon. Il dût se baisser pour éviter in extremis le seau, qui frôla le haut de son crâne et finit sa course contre le mur, provoquant un grand silence parmi les fautifs. Interloqué, il observa la scène, et éclata de rire, entraînant les autres.

Profondément vexé, William se drapa dans sa dignité et retourna dans sa chambre. _C'est con de se draper encore plus dans ce truc mouillé... _

- La prochaine fois, faites cela un peu plus tard mon Prince... fit Morquendi avec un rire amusé.

- Pas pu résister...

La mine faussement coupable de l'intéressé fit rire tout le monde. Mais le rire de l'elfe noir se bloqua un instant dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit dans quelle tenue était son élève. Malgré lui, ses yeux dérivèrent sur les longues jambes fines d'Isa, qui ne s'en aperçut pas, étant occupée à pleurer de rire. Mais Jade et Lisa s'en aperçurent, et échangèrent un sourire complice.

_**"° Rougemuraille, parvis du palais royal, dix heures. °"**_

- Morquendi n'est toujours pas là. Et nous devons rejoindre mes frères et Ada sur les berges du Bruinen dans cinq minutes... ajouta Lliane, les sourcils froncés. Isa, tu veux bien aller le chercher ?

- Hein ? Mais j'en ai rien à cirer moi, qu'il vienne ou pas !

Un regard sévère de l'elfe noire la fit taire.

- Si tu veux avancer dans ton apprentissage, va falloir que tu restes avec lui.

- Pas faux...

- Va le chercher, et rejoignez-nous.

Avant que la jeune femme aie pu refuser, Lliane entraînait les trois cousines avec elle dans les rues de la ville elfique. Lorsqu'elles furent hors de vue de la rousse jeune femme, elles se sourirent, et coururent vers le fleuve.

Isa grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, et monta quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers menant à leurs quartiers, ses longs cheveux tressés battant contre son dos. Elle tira droit vers la chambre de l'elfe noir, et frappa trois fois à la porte sans cérémonie. Lorsque le battant s'ouvrit, la jeune femme resta un instant bouche bée, le poing en l'air. _Wah... C'est qu'y serait vachement bien foutu pour un elfe... _

Elle se flagella mentalement, et lui adressa un sourire un poil crispé.

- Lliane m'envoie vous chercher. Nous devons les rejoindre sur les berges du Bruinen.

- J'arrive.

La porte se referma sur l'elfe en serviette de bain humide, et la jeune femme put enfin recommencer à respirer. _Merlin, t'es pas sympa de me faire subir des trucs pareils._

Dix minutes plus tard, Morquendi ressortait, habillé cette fois ci. Pour reprendre contenance, Isa s'était entre temps adossée au mur d'en face, et fredonnait doucement, les yeux clos. Un instant, l'elfe resta sans bouger, écoutant la mélodie tout en détaillant son élève. N'ayant pas d'entraînement de prévu ce matin, la jeune femme avait opté pour une longue robe elfique à la coupe désaxée, noire aux fines ciselures vert sapin. Dos nu, avec un décolleté assez pigeonnant, le vêtement tombait en large pans jusqu'aux pieds. Elle avait tressé ses longs cheveux, et seules quelques mèches ondulées s'échappaient de sa coiffure, encadrant son visage fin. Secouant légèrement la tête, l'elfe noir ferma la porte de sa chambre, interrompant pour le coup son élève. _Suis-je vraiment obligé de l'avoir seulement pour élève ? _

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit légèrement, se décollant du mur d'un léger coup de reins. L'elfe lui sourit, et lui offrit son bras, histoire de la guider jusqu'au lac. Isa posa sa main sur l'avant bras de l'elfe, et le suivit, accordant son pas aux longues foulées félines de l'elfe noir.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du domaine royal, ils durent traverser une place bondée de nobles. Un peu sur leur droite, un groupe de femmes elfes observait Isa avec un mépris et un dédain visible. L'une d'elles se pencha vers les autres, parlant haut et fort.

- _Regarde-ça, à peine sortie de l'adolescence et ça se croit tout permis. Elle peut toujours rêver, Morquendi ne s'intéressera jamais à elle, j'en suis sûre._

Isa tourna la tête vers celle qui avait parlé. Elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de l'ancien elfique noir, que venait de parler la noble. Mais son ton et son expression étaient suffisamment éloquents. Sa main se referma légèrement sur l'avant bras de Morquendi, alors qu'elle jetait un regard glacial à l'elfe. La pression, bien que légère, des doigts de la jeune femme sur son bras sortit l'elfe noir de ses pensées, et il dirigea son regard dans la même direction que les yeux chocolat. Pour entendre la remarque suivante de la noble.

- _Regarde ça, laide comme un poux et incapable de marcher, et on appelle ça une elfe !_

Il plissa les yeux. Délaissant un instant Isa, il alla se planter devant la femme elfe. La dominant de toute sa hauteur, il usa du language commun, pour que tous ici le comprennent, d'une voix froide et disante, et pourant empreinte d'une colère palpable. _M'est avis que cette dragonne va s'amadouer pronto..._

- _Vous vous croyez plus digne de moi qu'elle ? Elle est sans doute plus courageuse et a plus de personnalité que toutes les elfes de cette cité réunies, hormis quelques exceptions dont vous ne faites pas partie.. _

La femme elfe parut rétrécir sur place, et alors que Morquendi retournait vers Isa, elle lui jeta un regard chargé de haine qui fit frémir la jeune semi elfe. Sans un regard pour les nobles éblerlués, le général des armées prit sa compagne par le coude, et ils partirent pour le Bruinen. _Je peux lui faire le coup de la mâchoire amovible, à elle ?_

_**"° Berges du Bruinen, onze heures trente. °"**_

Arrivée à destination, Isa se détacha du bras de son maître animagi, et fila droit vers Lliane et Jade, qui bavardaient un peu à part. En deux mots, elle leur conta l'épisode de la noble elfe. Lliane haussa les épaules, dédaigneuse.

- Laisse, Isa. Les elfes noirs ne sont pas réputés pour leur tolérance, et te voir si bien intégrée malgré ton sang mêlé ne les enchante pas. Alors te voir passer au bras du courtisé général, tu m'étonnes que certaines aient pris la mouche.

- Mais il n'y a rien entre Morquendi et moi ! Plutôt crever en Mordor !

- Qui sait, le hasard réserve bien des surprises... fit Lliane, énigmatique.

- Kwa ?!

- Isou, Isou... fit Jade en prenant sa cousine par les épaules, déviant la conversation. Tu sais, Morquendi est vachement bien foutu. C'est compréhensible...

- KWA ?!

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit chez les fées ?

- J'en connais ?

- Moui bon. Elles disent que les elfes ont deux bonnes qualités : ils sont bons protecteurs, et ils sont bons au lit.

- C'est pas moi qui pourrais te confirmer la rumeur.

- Quel est cet air déçu que je sens dans ta voix, chère cousinette ? glissa la blonde jeune femme, malicieuse.

- ... Cours.

- Tu sais, Isa, il ne faut pas en être si sûre. Les pensées de notre beau général sont très instructives.

Et sous le regard médusé d'Isa, Lliane éclata de rire et alla vers son père. _Mais elles sont con où c'est moi qui suis aveugle ?! ... Pis zut. _

Isa lorgna sur l'eau claire du lac. _J'ai chaud._

- Quelqu'un se baigne où j'y vais en solitaire ? fit-elle sans réfléchir, en s'approchant du bord.

- Morquendi et moi nous ferons un plaisir de t'accompagner, belle semi elfe ! lui répondit Geoffroy, taquin.

Ce à quoi la concernée tira très joliment la langue, le regard pétillant. Dans un claquement sec, la longue robe noire laissa place à un maillot deux pièces noir orné de roses violettes. Elle détacha ses cheveux, qui tombèrent en cascade jusqu'à ses genoux, et sourit au jumeau, entrant dans son jeu.

- Eh bien alors, bel elfe, tu viens ?

Geoffroy éclata de rire, se changea aussi, et entra prudemment dans l'eau.

- Gnah ! Elle est froide !

- Petit joueur !

- Prouve-le !

- Et tu m'offres quoi si je te le prouve ?

- Euh... Je verrais.

Isa ricana, marcha un peu jusqu'à un grand rocher plat qui servait de plongeoir.

- Tu vas pas faire ça, Isichoute ?

Elle prit appui sur le bord de la roche, fit un grand sourire à l'elfe, et prenant son élan, elle courut sur trois pas et plongea dans l'eau. Elle ressortit un mètre plus loin, et nagea vers Geoffroy. Elle lui coula un regard par en dessous, assise sur le fond du lac, joueuse, ses longs cheveux formant comme un casque brillant.

- Alors, tu m'offres quoi ?

Geoffroy jeta un oeil vers le rivage, réfléchissant. Lliane lui montra Morquendi du doigt. _J'le sens mal..._

- Un baiser de Morquendi !

- KWA ?! (couinement de souris deuxième version)

Isa en lâchant son cri de surprise avait fait un bond en arrière, tombant dans l'eau. Et Morquendi, qui jusque là avait complètement déconnecté le système et ne pouvait que contempler la scène avec des pensées incohérentes, regardait Geoffroy comme s'il était devenu fou. _Merlin, te fous pas de ma gueule comme ça..._

Le général reprit ses esprits, et en une fraction de seconde il fut sur Geoffroy, et propulsa son prince dans l'eau claire avec un rugissement indigné qui fit rire tout le monde.

- Personne ne parie sur ma tête, mon Prince !

Et sur ce, il se fit un devoir de couler joyeusement le jumeau mort de rire, sous le regard amusé du reste du groupe.

_**"° Berges du Bruinen, treize heures. °"**_

On leur avait fait servir un léger repas pour midi, et tous à présent digéraient. Allongée sur le ventre dans l'herbe tendre, Isa écoutait les conversations, les yeux à demi fermés. Et un peu derrière, pensif, son maître animagi la fixait, le regard bloqué à hauteur de la nuque fine.

Un peu plus loin, la conversation de Jade et Andùnë fit dresser l'oreille à la jeune femme. Manifestement, ça parlait d'un cheval.

- J'ai beau déployer tous les efforts possibles, il refuse de faire le moindre pas vers les elfes... C'est comme s'il était acculé, pris au piège... disait Andùnë, un pli soucieux sur le front.

- Il ne s'habitue pas ?

- Non... J'ai refusé d'utiliser la manière forte et de le plier, mais j'ai engagé tous les dresseurs que je connais et ils ont échoués. Je crois qu'il va falloir m'y résoudre.

Isa releva brusquement la tête.

- HORS DE QUESTION DE BRISER UN CHEVAL !

Son cri hargneux fit sursauter tout le monde. Fusillant du regard le vénérable roi des elfes noirs, elle se releva sur un coude.

- Ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'il faut faire !

- Je sais bien, Isa, fit le roi en levant une main pour l'apaiser. Mais je m'y voins contraint... J'ai besoin de ce cheval.

Le regard noisette devint quasiment noir.

- Hors. De. Question.

Elle se dégagea de la main de Morquendi qui s'était posée sur son épaule dans un geste apaisant, butée. Elle se leva, et s'éloigna.

Lisa regarda sa cousine partir avec une moue compatissante. Elle se retourna ensuite vers son grand père adoptif.

- _Aran_, elle ne peut accepter cela, de part sa formation. Elle est pour les méthodes douces, elle étudie les relations de confiance. Laissez-la approcher le cheval. Si elle se rend compte qu'il n'est pas domestiquable par la douceur en essayant elle-même, la pilule sera moins dure à avaler...

Andùnë contempla un moment sa petite fille, puis acquiesça.

- Très bien. Si je ne constate pas d'amélioration dans une semaine, je le ferai briser. Bien que cela ne m'enchante pas plus qu'elle. Morquendi, mène-la au cheval et garde un oeil dessus.

Le général acquiesça, et alla voir son élève. Un court conciliabule plus tard, elle le suivait au pas de course.

_**"° Ecuries royales, bâtiment deux, box huit, quatorze heures. °"**_

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Narsilion.

- Restez loin de la barrière.

Et sans un regard en arrière, Isa sauta par dessus la barrière en bois qui délimitait le petit paddock réservé au cheval. D'un pas tranquille et dégagé, elle alla au milieu de l'enclos, s'assit en tailleur et ne bougea plus. A la main, elle avait un gros sac de pommes juteuses, et un bon bouquin.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle observait l'étalon collé à la barrière, à l'opposé. Il était grand, mais amaigri et sale. Sa robe paraissait baie cerise, bien que l'épaisse couche de boue rendât toute inspection difficile. De nombreuses blessures le parcouraient, et il frémissait au moindre mouvement, nerveux au delà du possible.

La jeune femme redirigea ses yeux vers le sol, et sans plus se préoccuper du cheval, elle s'entoura de quelques pommes, se cala sur le sac, et ainsi allongée, elle plongea le nez dans son livre.

Elle patienta ainsi quatre longues heures. Seulement après, l'étalon parut se détendre, et il alla vers la balle de foin, un peu plus près d'elle, grignotant quelques brins tout en la surveillant du coin de l'oeil. Isa, sans lever les yeux, attrapa d'un geste précis une pomme et la lui lança. Il fit un bond en arrière, et une fois calmé, alla renifler prudemment le fruit. Puis il le croqua.

Lorsqu'elle lui en lança une autre, il tressauta. A la quatrième, il se rapprochait même d'elle pour attraper les fruits. Tranquillement, la semi elfe lançait ses offrandes de plus en plus près d'elle, et Narsilion se rapprochait sans même s'en rendre compte. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un demi mètre d'elle, elle s'assit en tailleur et, entourée de ses pommes, un fruit dans ses mains posées sur ses genoux, elle attendit.

L'étalon s'approcha prudemment, la renifla et la poussa un peu du nez, sans qu'elle bouge. Avec méfiance, il s'empara des pommes et les croqua. Devant les mains d'Isa, il hésita. Après de longues minutes, il avança le nez, et attrapa le fruit du bout des lèvres avant de se relever brusquement et de s'éloigner au trot, l'oeil méfiant. Elle n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis se releva, attrapa son livre et son sac et sortit du pré.

A peine eut-elle passé la barrière que son maître animagi lui sautait dessus.

- Alors ?

- Alors rien pour le moment. Merlin n'est pas devenu un grand sorcier en quelques heures.

- Mais il vous a approché de lui même, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

Isa eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Disons que pour le moment, je suis la dame qui lui lance des pommes.

_Suite au prochain épisode D Où l'on baffera un peu des petits trucs pas trop méchants, et où j'en connais une qui va prendre une belle claque... 8D_


End file.
